Anime Duel 1
by Shadow777
Summary: Numerous Anime characters take their Yu-Gi-Oh decks and prepare to duel. Please R&R. No flames, especially about the Shinji Ikari insults. Sho vs Bit is here!
1. Meet the Duelist Ryan vs Shinji

??? - Welcome to the first ever Anime Dueling Tournament! I'm your host,  
Cody Adams.  
??? - And I'm Dart Devin Patmos.  
Cody - What an amazing line up we have today in both the Boys and Girls  
devisions.  
Dart - Let's take a look!  
Name: Bit Cloud  
Anime: Zoids  
Rarest Card: Metal Zoa  
Bit Cloud is the awesome pilot from the misunderstood anime of Zoids. His  
deck is mainly made up of Machine monsters, since mechs are his thing.  
Name: Sho Fukamachi (Dart - Did we spell that right?)  
Anime: Bio-Booster Amour Guyver  
Rarest Card: Axe of Despair (x3)  
Sho's from that awesome anime of Guyver. His monsters may not look strong,  
but his equip cards prove effective. Equip cards are Sho's thing since he  
can equip the Guyver Armour to him. Makes sense, right?  
Name: Shinji Ikari  
Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Rarest Card: Wall Shadow (Dart - Wait, that's not rare. I got like ten of  
those.)  
Shinji mainly keeps his defenses up with cards like Launcher Spider, Ryu-  
Ran, Labyrinth Wall, and Wall Shadow. I guess he thinks if he freaks out  
enough, the monsters will fight on their own for him. Hey, Shinji! They  
aren't your EVA! Think up a new strategy!  
Name: Ryan Takawa  
Anime: Numerous fan-fics  
Rarest Card: ?????  
Ryan Takawa is reigning Duel Monsters Champion. Only losing once to Yugi  
Moto, he's never lost a battle. He currently uses two decks. His regular,  
and his Insect. But he won't reveal his rare card. His Blue-Eyes White  
Dragons? He says no. Dark Magician? Jinzo? Nope. "Something much better,"  
he claims.  
Cody - Yeah, those are the guys. Now, let's check out the chicks.  
Dart - Yeah. Here's the Girl's division  
Name: Asuka Langley  
Anime: Evangelion  
Rarest Card: Black Luster Soldier  
Asuka's a tough, hott chick. And because she's so tough, Warrior cards are  
her thing. Black Luster Soldier is rare, and it's hard to find and very,  
very strong.  
Name: Yurika  
Anime: Martian Successor Nadesico  
Rarest Card: Crab Turtle  
Yurika is the sexy, blue haired captain of the Martian Sucessor Nadesico.  
But out of uniform in this event, she's clearly the popular amost many of  
the boys here. Cody, quit drooling. She uses some Aqua and Fish monsters,  
and Crab Turtle is her strongest Ritual Monster.  
Name: Sakura Avalon  
Anime: Card Captor Sakura  
Rarest Card: Wing Weaver.  
Sakura's just 12, or 10, or some age. I forget. Anyway, she's well  
experienced in summoning monsters to do her bidding. I hope some taught her  
how to use Magic and Trap cards, or she's not going to survive very long.  
Name: Mai  
Anime: King of Fighters/SNK  
Rarest Card: Call of the Haunted  
Mai's won a few duels. Mainly because guys are too busy looking at her over-  
sized bust to concentrate on the duel. Does she realize she's in the  
women's division. That'll only work if she beats everyone in the girl's  
divison to fight the boy's division champ...or if one of these gals is a  
lesbian. I can see Shinji already looking at her. Like Misato doesn't get  
enough of that. Cody, I said stop drooling!  
Dart - This is going to be the greatest Tournament in the longest while.  
Cody - I got my money on my man, Ryan. He's got some strong cards collected  
over the time.  
Dart - He does, man. Okay. We'll be right back to this event after these  
messages. But before the break, here are the matches.  
Ryan VS Shinji  
Sho VS Bit  
Asuka VS Mai  
Sakura VS Yurika  
  
Man - Have you ever been sitting in bed, bored out of your mind? Well, we  
got the solution right here. Go do something, man. Hey! Why are you still  
listening to me? Go order a pizza, invite some girls over, and throw a  
party that ends in a massive orgy of sorts--Hey! Let go! Freedom of Speech!  
Ahhh! Not the tasers! AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Cody - I mean look at Mai! She's got a huge set of--Hey, we're back!  
Dart - Round one is about to begin. Shinji Ikari walks out with his labtop  
in his arm. Trying to look smart I bet.  
Cody - Heard he spent two hours looking for the AnyKey. These duels will be  
taking place on holo-fields, but Battle City rules will be in effect. 4000  
Life Points. Tributes. And direct attacks.  
Dart - Here comes Ryan Takawa. You can tell because now the crowd is  
cheering. Ryan says for this first round, he's going to try his Insect Deck  
out. I have much faith in his abilities.  
Cody - We'll be dictating the whole duel, but time to time will switch down  
to the microphones at the ends of the Dueling Post to hear what the duelist  
are saying to themselves and each other.  
Dart - The decks have been shuffled, cut, and placed on the correct  
position on the field. Each player has drawn their five cards. I guess  
we're ready.  
===========  
Ryan VS Shinji  
===========  
Dart - We have a coin toss. Heads, Ryan. Tails, Shinji.....it's Tails.  
Shinji goes first. Oh, well. What's he possibly going to do?  
Cody - Shinji sets a Magic/Trap card and also sets a monster. Setting a  
monster would mean putting a monster in defense mode, face down. We should  
be expecting alot of defense from this guy. That's what you get from hiding  
behind AT-Fields constantly.  
Dart - Meanwhile, Ryan's going extremely offensive. He plays Insect Barrier  
on the field. Insect Barrier is a powerful Magic Card that prevents the  
opponent's insect monsters from attacking. Now he sets a M/T and summons  
Insect Soldiers of the Sky (1000/800). You'd think it's a weakling, huh?  
Let's go to our Card Expert, Hittokiri Zero, or HZ, on this card's Effect.  
HZ - Insect Soldiers of the Sky is weak, but attacking the right monster is  
deadly for the opponent. Each monster has an element. Earth, Wind, Water,  
Fire, Light, or Dark. If the Insect Soldier attacks a monster with the Wind  
element, it gains an extra 1000 attack points during that attack  
(2000/800). Now that's deadly. It can easily take down a Harpie's Brother  
(1800/600) Back to you guys.  
Dart - Thanks, HZ. We go back to Shinji. He sacrifices his set monster,  
Mystical Elf (800/2000) to set another monster. He ends his turn, grinning  
evilly.  
Cody - I don't like that look. Ryan's up. He summons his Jirai Gumo  
(2200/100). Wow, such power for a level four. But there's a catch. HZ?  
HZ - When Jirai Gumo attacks, the controller must flip a coin and call it.  
If they call right, Jirai Gumo attacks normally. If wrong, Jirai Gumo still  
attacks, but not before the controller's life points are reduced by the  
half.  
Cody - Heh heh! Ryan's going for it! It's all up to luck. But if you don't  
have luck, you shouldn't be playing the game. A holo-graphic coin appears  
on the field.  
Ryan - Tails!  
Dart - The coin's landing...and....  
Cody - TAILS IT IS! HA HA! Jirai Gumo lets out his assault upon the set  
card with its massive legs used as claws. The card flips. Oh! Nuts. Shinji  
set a Illusionist Faceless Mage (1200/2200). Nothing happens to either card  
or life points. Shinji's laughing at him. Not a good idea. Okay, he drew  
his card. He's setting another card and is done.  
Dart - Here goes Ryan. Nice! He activates Stop Defense, making the Mage go  
into attack mode. Jirai Gumo is attacking again? That's risky. There goes  
the coin.  
Ryan - Tails, again!  
Dart - Landing....  
Cody - Aw! Heads! Ryan loses half his Life Points! From 4000 to 2000! It's  
okay, it's okay. A tiny bit of rough luck. And Jirai Gumo can still attack!  
He strikes down that Mage! Ouch, sucks to be that guy! He's gone and Shinji  
loses 1000 Life points. From 4000 to 3000. Shinji looks kind of pissed.  
It's funny because he almost looks threating!  
Dart - This fight will be over soon. Okay, Shinji is up. He summons a 7  
Colored Fish (1800/800) in attack? Shinji on the attack? Come on. Ha  
ha...oh, crap. Sword of Deep-Seated! HZ, mind helping us out on this?  
HZ - No problem. Sword of Deep-Seated is an Equip Card that raises any  
monster's attack and defense by 500. Plus, when that card is sent to the  
graveyard, it goes to the back to the top of the deck. A good card in my  
opinion.  
Dart - Mine as well. Something I am suspecting Sho will be using against  
Bit. But this increases the fish's power (2300/1300). What could be worst?  
Cody - Don't say that! Aw, great. Nice job! Now he flips over that face  
down card. Man-Eater Bug. His Jirai Gumo dies. Now Insect Soldier is gonna  
die by the hands of a fish!  
Shinji - 7 Colored Fish. Uh...got get that bug. Wow, I'm attacking on my  
own.  
Ryan - Not so fast! Insect Barrier isn't up for nothing!  
Shinji - It's not an Insect! Duh!  
Ryan - It is now! Activate Trap! DNA Surgery!  
HZ - DNA Surgery! Nice move!  
Cody - Care to let us in?  
HZ - With pleasure! DNA Surgery allows Ryan to choose any monster type of  
his choosing. After that, every monster that is or goes on the field is now  
that type of monster. And of course, Ryan will choose--  
Ryan - Insect!  
Dart - Look. Little symbols of a bug are appearing on the head or chest of  
every non-Insect monster. Including that fish!  
Cody - Ouch! He hit the Barrier. Looks like a lot of yellow laser bars.  
That fish went flying backwards right back to Shinji's side. Look at the  
dissapointment in his eyes. Ha! I think he just said that wasn't fair, but  
the refs agree that move was 110% legal. The match continues.  
Dart - I believe this move was used by Weevil Underwood against Joey  
Wheeler, but Weevil used a Parasite Paracide instead of DNA Surgery. The  
match continues as Shinji draws his next card. He doesn't care and passes  
his turn. You can see that rage in his eyes.  
Cody - Now Ryan is up. He draws and looks carefully at his hand. Now he's  
playing a card. What is that? A purple catapiller with yellow spikes on his  
back and pincers? Oh, I remember that guy. Leghul (300/350). Leghul attacks  
Shinji head on, doing direct damage to his life points. Now he's at 2700.  
Shinji - What the hell? My monsters are still on the field defending me!  
Ryan - Consider Leghul that spear that Rei throws at Angels to pierce their  
AT-Field! Leghul can bypass your monsters and attack you head on  
automatically.  
Shinji - Not fair.  
Ryan - Shut up and duel. Your move.  
Dart - Nice words by Takawa.  
Cody - Shinji draws his next card. If it's a Remove Trap or De-Spell, Ryan  
could have a problem.  
Dart - I doubt it. Shinji draws his card. He tributes Man-Eater Bug and  
sets another monster. He also activates his face down card, Chorus of  
Sanctuary. A field Magic Card that allows any monster in Defense mode to  
gain an extra 500 for defense. Now he ends his turn.  
Cody - Ryan draws. I think he drew something good. He's smiling. He  
summons...Petit Moth (300/200)? Why would he do that?  
Dart - Petit Moth is pretty much useless on its own. But look again,  
brother of mine. He plays now Cocoon of Evolution on the moth. Changing its  
stats (0/2000) and will turn it into a power beast in four turns. And since  
his Cocoon is in defense mode, Shinji's field cards works against him  
(0/2500). Good thing for DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier. All of Ryan's bugs  
are safe. Ryan is now playing...Malevolent Nuzzler? What's that?  
HZ - Simple. Malevolent Nuzzler adds 700 attack points to the equiped  
monster. When it's destroyed, it too goes back to the top of the deck, but  
this time Ryan must pay 500 of his life points. If he doesn't/can't, it  
stays in the graveyard. On a personal note, he's equipping it to Leghul.  
Great move since Leghul can do 1000 LP damage each time, now (1000/350).  
Cody - Ryan now plays one set M/T card and has Leghul attack Shinji. As if  
he can prevent it. Shinji takes the hit. 3000 to 2000. Even score between  
these duelist. And three more turns before his cocoon hatches.  
Dart - Shinji looks upset and draws his next card. He grins and is  
playing...ACK! ERADICATING AEROSOL!!! That destroys one insect monster. And  
he's targeting the Leghul! This sucks!  
Cody - Leghul will have to take the hit. Ryan doesn't pay his life points  
and Malevolent Nuzzler is in the graveyard. I don't get it. Why his Leghul?  
Two more hits and he could have killed Shinji.  
Dart - Could Shinji have gotten a smart idea?  
Cody - Naw. That would have given him a migrane.  
???? - I demand these insults towards Shinji Ikari to stop now.  
Dart - Uh....no! We hate Shinji and we have freedom of speech. Man, I love  
the first amendentment.  
???? - I said to stop.  
Cody - How about you take your b*tchin' to someone who'll listen to you. If  
you're lucky, they may care, too. Now get out of the announcer's booth  
before I escort you violently!  
Dart - Geez, Cody. That got rid of him pretty fast.  
Cody - I didn't get my soda I ordered an hour ago, so I'm plenty pissed.  
Back to this duel. Ryan's move. Ryan thinks long and hard of what to do. He  
looks at his hand and drawn card. He's got a worried look on his face, but  
he goes ahead and plays his card. He summons a Girochin Kuwagata  
(1700/1000) to the field. Small bug, but its strength makes up for its  
size. He's risking it and attacking that face down card!  
Dart - Whoa! His Kuwagata just went flying back! Insect Barrier? No, worse!  
A Labyrinth Wall (0/3000)! But with Chorus of Sanctuary...(0/3500) That's  
massive damage! Ryan's left at 200 LP. And there's still two turns left  
before his cocoon hatches.  
Cody - I really hate to say this, but Shinji has the perfect defense at the  
moment. Ryan can't break it. Well, it's Shinji's turn and he plays Horn of  
Light, increasing his Wall's defense by 800 (0/4300). Leave it to an EVA  
Pilot to always keep their defense up. It's 2000 to 200. Shinji passes,  
laughing.  
Cody - Ryan's up. He sets a monster face-down and....ends his turn? What's  
going on? One more turn.  
Dart - Shinji goes. Summons a Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/20002500),  
plays Dian Keto the Cure Master which gives himself back 1000 LP, and ends.  
3000 to 200. He's so cocky about Ryan's Moth. He's basically saying "I'd  
love to see your almighty Moth." Now Ryan's turn. It's time. The Cocoon  
hatches and the wings unfold. That is one awesome insect. The Great Moth  
(2600/2500)!  
Cody - But he's not done! He activates Invigoration. Will increase an Earth  
Element monster's attack by 400, but take 200 from the defense. Ryan's moth  
is now at massive attack (3000/2300). He can take down that Stone Soldier,  
but may have a problem with that Labyrinth Wall. Wait, he just flipped over  
his face-down monster. What the...Looks like a high heel shoe with teeth  
and one eye.  
HZ - BITE SHOE (500/300)! Nice move! It's over!  
Dart - Say what?  
HZ - When Bite Shoe is flipped face-up, Ryan can switch any monster to  
attack position or defense position. You can guess what's going to happen  
next.  
Cody - Damn straight. And he's doing it now. Shinji's freaking out as Ryan  
switches Shinji's Labyrinth Wall to attack mode. And it has no attack  
points! Great Moth goes for it! Shinji's freaking out, man!  
Dart - Sorry, Shinji. It's not gonna help you like in your anime. One  
mighty wing flap releases a gust that destroys the wall on contact! Shinji  
takes the whole 3000 damage! It's over. Winner: Ryan Takawa! Ha ha! Let's  
go down to Mike, AKA Excalibur, as he interview Ryan.  
Mike - Ryan, great duel! You took him down! You're insects are tough. So I  
guess Great Moth is your Rare Card.  
Ryan - For this deck, yes. But not overall.  
Mike - Then what is?  
Ryan - You'll find out when I take on one of those lovely ladies.  
Mike - What makes you think you'll get to the Co-ed Final Round? A little  
cocky?  
Ryan - Not one bit. Just confidence, man. I'll be using my main deck, next.  
You're in for a good show.  
Clyde - Clyde Davis here with Shinji Ikari. Shinji, you lost bad, man!  
Maybe you should try attacking next time!  
Shinji - Shut up! I couldn't concentrate because my mom's dead and my dad  
hates me.  
Clyde - Yeah, look. That only worked on Asuka once. Guys these days try  
charm and not sympathy.  
Shinji - I got something to say, here! Ryan, you pulled all these illegal  
moves, and bribed the refs into letting it slide. That's how you won!  
Cheater!  
Clyde - Shinji...I've heard some dumb sh*t in my life...but that takes the  
f*ckin' cake. Now walk away before Cody walks down here personally to take  
you out.  
Cody - I will, too! Later on should be a good duel! Zoid pilot Bit Cloud  
pits his machines against Sho Fukamachi's equip cards. I like both these  
guys, but my money's on Bit.  
Dart - Mine's on Sho. Have you even seen Guyver? But next up, Asuka Langely  
goes against Mai. Mai, oh Mai. We'll be right back after these messages.  
Ryan VS Shinji - - - Ryan  
Sho VS Bit  
Asuka VS Mai NEXT  
Sakura VS Yurika. 


	2. Asuka vs Mai

Cody - Can I get some popcorn with that? And one of those little umbrellas  
in my drink. Oh, we're back. Welcome back to the 1st Annual Anime Duels.  
Ryan Takawa beat down Shinji Ikari brutally with the Insect Deck. And I  
enjoyed every second of it.  
Dart - Next, in the women's divison, sexy Asuka Langely, another Evangelion  
star...  
Cody - Takes on the might of the huge busty babe, Mai, from the King of  
Fighters series, and her deadly Trap Cards. Mai has a big set of  
knockers...I mean, big deck of Traps.  
Dart - No you don't.  
Cody - Yeah, I'll stick with the first thing I said. Our duel will begin  
shortly.  
-------Locker Room-------  
Sho - Nice victory, champ!  
Ryan - Thanks.  
Sho - So, uh...you see Mai?  
Ryan - Yes, I have. Hard to believe they're natural.  
Sho - Tell me about it. Glad you got Shinji the hell out of here. Why do  
you hate him?  
Ryan - Dude, episode 2, he freaked out and his EVA did all the work and he  
got the credit. Plus, I just hate Evangelion pilots.  
Sho - What about Asuka and Rei.  
Ryan - They're exceptions.  
Sho - How so?  
Ryan - Because they're hott.  
Sho - Ladies man?  
Ryan - Have you read my work? I'm always the hero. I always save the busty  
blonde. I mean, my creator is a freaking genius!  
Sho - Cocky, cocky.  
Ryan - Cocky, perhaps. Egotist, I think not. Good luck later, Sho.  
Sho - Same. And if we duel later, I wish you luck, too.  
Ryan - Same. Hey, is your deck just weak monsters and equip cards?  
Sho - I got one special monster in here. You'll see it when Bit battles it.  
----------------------------  
Cody - Match is set. Due to malfunctions in the Duel Arena, we'll have to  
now battle with Duel Disk System.  
Dart - I swear, they put the NO FOOD OR DRINK sign on there for a damn  
reason. Stupid morons.  
Cody - I think it was Vanillia Coke. Pepsi Vanillia wouldn't do that.  
Dart - Here comes our first lady. Asuka Langley. Wearing her sexy, sexy  
school girl uniform straight from the series. My god, she's hot.  
Cody - Forget it. She'll yell at you and just tell you you're not worth her  
time. Though, she does look nice with that Duel Disk on her arm.  
Dart - Next...we...have...  
Cody - That would be Mai.  
Dart - Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy (WHAP!) Thank you, dear brother. OW!  
Cody - She doesn't have to duel in my book. And she doesn't need to run,  
either, if you catch my drift.  
Dart - Remind me to pick up Capcom VS SNK on the way home.  
Asuka - I hope you're ready to lose, you sorry excuse for a duelist.  
Mai - Good luck to you, too.  
Asuka - And why wear that outfit from your game series? Showing off?  
Mai - Jealous?  
Asuka - Blah. Let's just do this.  
Cody - Here we go. Disk Ready. Life Points set to 4000. Cards drawn. IT'S  
ON!  
Dart - Asuka begins with a monster known as Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and  
the Magic Card known as Lightning Blade. HZ, what do you have?  
HZ - Lightning Blade increases a Warrior's attack strength by 800, and any  
water monsters get decreased by 500 attack points. Celtic Guardian's attack  
has been greatly increased (2200/1200).  
Cody - Asuka ends her turn. Now Mai goes. Mai's looking a bit hard at her  
cards. She's breathing real hard. I can tell.  
Dart - Enough, man. She has huge tits. There, I said it. Now we can go on  
living.  
Cody - Can we say tits?  
Dart - I think the censors are working. Mother F**ker. Yeah, they're  
working. So I guess we can say t*ts. Aw, man!  
Cody - Mai has summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight to the field (1800/800).  
Gearfried's basic effect is that if any cards equip to him, they are  
immediately destroyed, so pumping him up is very difficult. Now Mai has set  
a card face down. Most likely a trap.  
Dart - Asuka's move. She seems a bit cocky. Surprising, no. She orders  
Celtic Guardian to attack Gearfried.  
Cody - I was right. Mai is activating the trap Collected Power.  
HZ - That makes every equip card on the field go to one monster.  
Dart - Mai's only monster is Gearfried. But Gearfried won't be pumped. All  
the equip magic cards will be destroyed. No power to Gearfried...  
Cody - But less for Celtic Guardian! Celtic Guardian goes back to his  
original power, and Gearfried strikes down the kamakazi warrior, bringing  
Asuka down to 3600 life points. She's a little upset about that one. Asuka  
now plays Mysticle Elf (800/2000) in defense mode, and now must end her  
turn.  
Dart - Mai's move. She summons Mystic Clown, a freaky looking monster, to  
the field (1500/1200). She now sets two cards face down. Now she ends her  
move. $7 says they're traps.  
Cody - I thought they were real. She can trap me in them anyday.  
Dart - Dude, seriously. Now Asuka goes. She tributes her Elf to summon  
Judge Man (2200/1500). Not bad, seeing as how Judge Man can take both down.  
But since Mai is a Trapist, attacking may not be such a good move.  
Cody - Watch again. She plays the magic card Giant Trunade! Whatever Mai  
had planned, she now has to wait, because Giant Trunade sends all Magic and  
Traps back to the owner's hands. The tornado blows Mai's cards back to her  
hand. With no defense, Asuka attacks Mystic Clown with Judge Man, doing  
more damage to Mai then she did her. Ouch, watch that clown shatter under  
those maces. Now Mai is at 3300 LP.  
Asuka - Got ya, now. Maybe you should had spent more money on cards and  
less on those stupid fans you throw.  
Mai - Hey. No fan remarks. They work better than your insults.  
Asuka - Um, excuse me. My insults make men do what I want.  
Mai - I can do that, too. And I don't have to say anything. Just take deep,  
deep breathes.  
Asuka (mumbling) - Yeah, I bet, you over-busty bitch.  
Cody - Little hostility down there, eh?  
Dart - I would say so. Mai's move. Let's see what see has. She looks a bit  
bummed out. Seems her last move won't work this time. But now she's  
smiling. She summons a Harpie's Brother and plays three face down cards.  
Three. Whooo. That's gotta be dangerous. She's a regular Odion when it  
comes to this game.  
Cody - Speaking of Odion, do you think she has Judgement of Anubis?  
Dart - Wouldn't be surprised. One sec...yes?....really?....Awesome, thanks.  
We just got the list for the 2nd Anime Duel. Wow, Shadow's getting this  
stuff all planned.  
Cody - There's only three girls and three guys. What's up?  
Dart - The champ tonight fights in their division next one. Ryan, Sho, or  
Bit could be in the next one, or it may be Mai, Asuka, Sakura, or Yurika.  
We don't know. We do have a forth male and female in wait. And we actually  
have one of the girls for the next one in the audience, and I'll have Mike  
talk to her after this match and the interviews are all done. Now Asuka is  
going. Asuka is now summoning a Battle Ox (1700/1000). Looks like she's  
Beast-Warrior as well as Warrior. She plays a Mystic Space Typhoon.  
HZ - Asuka can now destroy any face down or face up magic or trap.  
Asuka - I chose middle card!  
Mai - No. Not that one!  
Asuka - Tough. Like you can stop it.  
Mai - I can. Activate Magic Jammer.  
HZ - Magic Jammer is a good trap card. Mai can negate and destroy an  
activated magic card. But as a cost, she must discard a card from her hand.  
Dart - And she does. Asuka's Typhoon is stopped. And man, is she cute when  
she pouts.  
Cody - Out of rage, Asuka is ordering Judge Man to attack Harpie's Brother.  
Bad move. Hasn't Asuka learned you need to take special steps when it comes  
to Trapist. Her Giant Trunade was smart, but head on attacking is not a  
good move with face down cards. Now Mai activates her trap Reinforcements,  
increasing her Harpie's attack by 500 this turn.  
Dart - With that boost, Harpie strikes down the Judge Man with no effort,  
giving Asuka 100 LP damage. Though, Mai hasn't played that middle Trap that  
Asuka tried to destroy. Asuka is at 3500 Life Points, 200 more than Mai,  
but that'll change soon. Asuka ends her turn, and Mai draws and goes  
straight for the attack. Gearfried destroys Battle Ox, and Harpie attacks  
directly, giving Asuka 1900 damage all together. Her LP is dropping fast.  
Now she's at 1600. Her fate looks grim.  
Asuka - I won't lose to a bitch like you!  
Mai - I'll admit you're more offensive than your boyfriend, but it's not  
enough for me.  
Asuka - First of all, that idiot is not my boyfriend. Second, it'll be a  
cold day in hell when I give up. You'll have to beat me.  
Mai - So be it. You're good, Asuka. But you don't look before you leap! And  
that's been all my opponents' downfall!  
Dart - Verbal blows exchanged by the duelist. Asuka draws. She seems  
extremely content with the card she drew. Asuka now activates...Nobleman of  
Extermination?  
HZ - Damn! Mai's in for it!  
Cody - What? HZ, stop doing that and just tell us what's up!  
HZ - Very well. Nobleman of Extermination destroys a face down Magic or  
Trap. If it's a Trap, anymore of that name are removed from both player's  
decks.  
Dart - Asuka uses it on the card Mai protected earlier. A Bottomless Trap  
Hole. Is that like a regular Trap Hole?  
HZ - Yes, but this version works on 1500 ATK, not 1000, and also works on  
Special Summons. But why would Mai place that down?  
Cody - Hey guys. She played a Magic Card. One I know all too well! Black  
Luster Ritual!!! She puts a La Jinn and Battle Ox in the graveyard and now  
summons the strongest warrior in the game.  
Dart - Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500). Mai knew she had that and was  
going to Trap Hole it! But she didn't expect the Nobleman.  
Asuka - I've had that monster since the beginning of the game. Only now did  
I draw the Ritual Magic.  
Mai - My Trap Hole. And I had to put my other two in the graveyard.  
Asuka - I'm sorry. I'm not done. I'll play this card. Rageki.  
Cody - There goes all monsters on Mai's side of the field! No defenses, Mai  
takes the full force of the Black Luster Soldier. Now she's at 300 LP left.  
Mai's not going to make it. Now Asuka plays Fairy Meteor Crush on her  
soldier.  
HZ - That--  
Cody - I got it. Basically, Mai's taking damage wheater her monster's in  
attack or defense mode.  
Dart - Asuka sets down one last face down card. And now ends. Mai needs a  
monster. But how can she get one stronger than Asuka's? This situation  
seems hopeless!!!  
Cody - Mai draws...she plays two face down cards and...ends?  
Dart - Asuka's turn. She begins her attack on the defenseless Mai! Mai's  
done for! Wait, what's going on!  
Mai - Activate Waboku! My monks will protect my LP for the rest of this  
turn!  
Asuka - Fool! I have a trap of my own! Seven Tools of the Bandit! I give up  
1000 LP to negate and destroy an activated Trap. You'll still be taking  
damage.  
Cody - A swiss army knife fires, destroying the Waboku card. Mai tried.  
Black Luster Soldier pulls back his arm to destroy Mai.  
Mai - You're the fool!  
Asuka - What?  
Mai - You destroyed my decoy. The real threat is here! Mirror Force!  
Dart - All Asuka's attack monsters die instantly from their attack being  
shot back at them. Black Luster hits the mirror screen, and the attack  
strikes right back at Asuka's Warrior, destroying him!  
Asuka - My Soldier...you killed him. You stupid woman! I went to college.  
How dare you trick me! I'm supposed to be smarter than you!  
Mai - You need a lesson in lowering your ego. What's worst than destroying  
your monster? Using it to finish you. Monster Reborn, bring back her Black  
Luster Soldier!  
Cody - Asuka's monster is back!  
Dart - It's not her's anymore! Mai points her finger and Black Luster  
Soldier attacks the defenseless Asuka. Duel over. Win: Mai! Both duelist  
are leaving the arena. Mike and Clyde are on the scene.  
Mike - Asuka, I'm sorry about your loss.  
Asuka - Hey. I didn't give up. So in my mind, I still kind of won.  
Mike - Well, it must had been hard to be finished by your own monster.  
Asuka - Could you not rub it in. I'm getting a drink.  
Mike - So your Black Luster Soldier killed you.  
Asuka - Shut up!  
Mike - Must had been painful.  
Asuka - SHUT UP!  
Mike - Will you use it again after it beat you?  
Asuka - I said SHUT UP!  
Clyde - Mai, you made an awesome comeback.  
Mai - Thank you.  
Clyde - Need a drink? Food?  
Mai - Could you do me something?  
Clyde - Yeah.  
Mai - Look at my face.  
Clyde - Sorry. Any opponent your looking forward to facing?  
Mai - Yeah. The current Duel Monsters champ, Ryan Takawa. It'd be an honor  
to take him down.  
Ryan (walking by) - Good luck with that, Mai.  
Mai - Egotistical little...hottie.  
Clyde - What?  
Mai - Nothing.  
Mike - I'm here in the crowd with one of the Woman Duelist from the next  
event, from Final Fantasy X and X-2, Yuna. Yuna, how are you liking the  
duel?  
Yuna - Oh, very much. It's fun.  
Mike - Why interested in Dueling?  
Yuna - 8 has Triple Traid. 9 has Tetra Master, but X has no card game. So I  
found my own.  
Mike - Good luck in Anime Duel 2. Enjoy the rest of this one. By the way, I  
love your singing in that X-2 commercial.  
Yuna - Thank you very much. Maybe you'll come to a concert sometime.  
Mike - (Gulp) Uh..yeah...cool. Front row?  
Yuna - How's backstage?  
Mike - Oh, look, I must be going!  
Cody - Good duel.  
Dart - Next, Bit vs Sho! Should be good. Stay tuned! We'll be right back!  
Ryan VS Shinji - - - Ryan  
Sho VS Bit NEXT  
Asuka VS Mai - - - Mai  
Sakura VS Yurika. 


	3. Sho vs Bit

Liking this Anime Duel?  
Wait until the next one.  
"I wonder if fiends can use Blades of Blood."  
"I'll beat the opponent...but I won't destroy him."  
"I'll be summoning my machines. From my deck, or from your head. Your  
choice!"  
ANIME DUEL 2  
Coming later after the first....  
-------  
Dart - We're back. The 2nd match in the boy's division will start soon. Bit  
Cloud, pilot of Liger Zero and his deck of Beast and Machines, will be  
taking on Sho Fukamachi, The Guyver, and his deck of equip cards.  
Cody - A few more minutes of intermission, folks. Grab your snacks and get  
back here. Oh, and don't buy anything from the Chrono Cross pirate. It'll  
make you sick. But, please buy a flower from the pretty girl in the pink  
dress and red coat. She's a very nice lady.  
Dart - And very hott at that.  
Cody - We need to stop making passes on the gals...especially when they  
aren't around to hear it.  
Dart - Intermission is almost up, folks. You don't want to miss Sho vs Bit.  
Guyver vs Zoid Warrior.  
-------  
Sakura - Forgiving Maiden (800/2000), release from your confinment.  
Bit - Okay, look, you don't have to say all that. Forgiving Maiden, attack  
mode or defense mode. That's all.  
Mike - Bit, I've been sent to tell you you're on in five. Got your deck  
ready?  
Bit - Yup. Bye, Sakura.  
Sakura - Wait. What about the Magic and Traps and stuff.  
Bit - Leave it to a Card Captor to only know how to use monsters! Sorry,  
but you're on your own. I got a duel with Sho!  
Sakura - Okay...if I can't use Magic and Trap...I won't let the opponent,  
either.  
-------  
Ryan: Hey, Yurika. I just want to wish you luck against Sakura.  
Yurika: Thanks much. I'm impressed with your skills. So, what's the secret  
card or yours?  
Ryan: Uh uh. I ain't saying. You'll have to find out.  
Yurika (smirking): Maybe I'll beat it in the Co-ed Finals.  
Ryan: You have to get there first, babe. Oh, and I love your anime. My  
creator owns the first two volumes.  
Yurika: He must like it much. Your hair and last name is based after my  
Akito.  
Ryan: Yeah, but I'm better looking.  
Yurika: Debatable.  
Ryan: Well I'm a Master Debater, and that did not sound right! Damn me.  
-------  
Dart - Our duelist are making there way out to the area. The arena is not  
yet fixed, so again, we'll be using Duel Disk. I like both these duelist,  
so I wish luck to both of them.  
Cody - Same...Though I put all my money on Bit in a bet.  
Dart - Who'd you bet with?  
Cody - Clyde.  
Dart - You know he always wins.  
Cody - I'm feeling lucky.  
Dart - Here comes Sho Fukamachi, Guyver I. Looks cool with the Duel Disk  
and deck of cards. He's dressed in the black school uniform from episode  
one. We are awaiting the arrival of Bit Cloud...Cody do you feel that?  
Cody - You mean that rumble! HOLY CRAP, LOOK!  
-------  
??? - RAAAAAWWWWRRRR!!!  
-------  
Cody - Liger Zero has entered the arena!  
Dart - Bit Cloud has made his arrival. Nice entrance. Bit climbs out of  
Liger Zero and sends his Zoid off to the parking lot. I'd love to see some  
Meter Maid try to ticket that thing.  
-------  
Sho - You're late.  
Bit - Would have been here before you, but Sakura...well, she's a Card  
Captor. Good with monsters, bad with magic.  
Sho - Then let's do this.  
-------  
Cody - 4000 LP. Cards drawn. Disk set. It's on!!!  
=========  
Sho VS Bit  
=========  
Cody - Earlier rock, paper, scissor game gives Bit first move. Let's see  
what he has.  
Dart - Bit summons a Giga Tech Wolf in attack mode (1400/1200) and next  
plays a Machine Conversion Factory magic card, enabling his wolf to be  
boosted by 300 (1700/1500). Bit ends his turn.  
Cody - Now Sho summons a...the hell? A stupid Magical Ghost (1300/1400)! Is  
he trying to get some laughes?  
Dart - No, look. See. Sword of Deep-Seated, increasing the power by 500  
(1800/1900). You have to remember that Sho is an equipist.  
Cody - If Shinji's a defender, Mai a trapist, Bit a machinist, Asuka an  
attacker, and Sho an equipist, than what does that make Ryan?  
Dart - A strategist. The one thing that differs him from these other  
duelist is he has more than one deck, each with a different and successful  
strategy. One Insect deck, one Beat Down deck, and...some other deck he  
won't reveal. Says he'll use it against the girl champ if he makes it  
there.  
Cody - Speak of the devil. Ryan's in the Dueling Area. This catches Bit and  
Sho's attention briefly. He's standing there with his arms crossed, focused  
on the duel.  
Dart - The winner of this becomes his opponent in the next round. I don't  
blame him for wanting to be out here to watch. Sho and Bit continue. Sho  
has ordered his Ghost to attack. And Bit's wolf stood no chance. Bit loses  
100 LP. Down to 3900. Now it's his turn. He draws and looks carefully.  
HZ - Any cards need explaining?  
Cody - I thought you were having lunch!  
HZ - I ate it already.  
Cody - That's easy when you got a big mouth.  
HZ - Watch it, or I'll sik a Black Magician on you.  
Cody - DARK MAGICIAN! WHAT WAS SHADOW'S RULE? NO JAP NAMES! He can't stand  
them and nor can I. Has Bit made his move yet?  
Dart - He's played a Polymerization card and has fused Blast Juggler and  
Two-Headed King Rex from his hand to special summon Cyber Saurus  
(1800/1400). Looks like an alligator on it's hine legs with a metal device  
on his head and his left arm is a laser blaster. Attack power is  
tied...wait...another Metal Conversion Factory! 2100 attack power. The  
Cyber Saurus arms his gun and takes aim. Releasing the blast, it destroys  
the Ghost, and Sho takes 300 LP, down to 3700.  
Cody - I'm going to get some money. Sho's move. He drew a card...seems a  
bit content with it.  
Dart - Sho is playing...Mask of the Acursed! Nice.  
HZ - Now Cyber Saurus can't attack, defend, and Bit takes 500 during each  
of his Standby Phases.  
Cody - Sho sets a monster and ends his turn. Bit goes and automatically  
loses 500 LP, bringing him to 3400. Ouch. He has to summon something  
different. He looks in his hand and summons Guardian of the Throne Room  
(1650/1600). Looks like a tankbot with a whole lotta missiles on his back.  
Now Bit attacks the face down card, Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1400) Bit  
places two cards face down and ends his turn.  
-------  
Bit - So far, the game's even.  
Sho - Except you have lower LP. Thank you Mask of the Acursed!  
Bit - Yeah, keep bragging, Sho. I know your weakness and it's in my deck.  
All I have to is draw it.  
Ryan - Before Mask of the Acursed kills you.  
Bit - Who asked you?  
-------  
Cody - Sho's move. He summons...huh? What is that?  
HZ - Maha Vailo (1550/1400)  
-------  
Sho - This is that monster I told you about, Ryan. It gains 500 extra ATK  
for every equip card on him. Now to put Malevolent Nuzzler on him,  
increasing his ATK by 700, plus 500. (2750/1400) Now destroy that Guardian.  
Bit - Not so fast. Activate Trap, Negate! Your attacks do nothing this  
turn.  
-------  
Dart - Maha Vailo's attack is stopped before it touches him. Sho then ends  
his move. Ouch!  
Cody - Go Bit. Show me the money. You're going down, Clyde! Pay up now. Bit  
takes a mesely 500. So he's at 2900.  
Dart - That mask is going to kick his ass.  
Cody - Unlike the Lumis and Umbra duel, Mask of Restrict is not in play.  
-------  
Bit - HA! I drew it. Eat this, Sho. First, I play the drawn card, De-Spell.  
No more Mask.  
Sho - Fine. No more damage. You still have to get through Maha Vailo.  
Bit - I will! Eternal Rest. Destroys all monsters with Equip Card(s).  
Sho - Damn! Maha Vailo!  
-------  
Cody - Sho watches as deadly demon spirits attack and destroy Maha Vailo.  
Dart - Bit's got him. Sho's defenseless. Sho flinches. He's got nothing.  
He's left wide open.  
Cody -Bit does the smart thing. He tributes both monsters. What's he  
summoning?...WHOA! Awesome! Launcher Spider (2200/2500). And now having a 7  
Complete added. Bit can choose to raise the attack or defense of a Machine  
by 700. He'll choose attack! And orders the attack.  
Dart - No defense. Sho's hit for 2900 as a barrage of missiles hit him from  
the Spider's back. 500 LP left. THIS MATCH IS SOOO INTENSE! Bit finishes  
with upstart Goblin. He draws a card, while Sho is given 1000 LP.  
Cody - Sho's last draw. It may be his last. Wait a sec. What's he doing?  
Card...Card Destruction? Both players discard their hands and draw that  
many.  
Dart - Sho and Bit draw their cards. It's still Sho's move. Oh, man, what's  
he doing?  
-------  
Sho - Pot of Greed. I draw two cards. Draws Now to end this. I play the  
magic card Prematurial Burial! I pay 800 LP and take a monster out of the  
Graveyard and equip this card to him. I take out Maha Vailo! And since this  
card is on him, 500 extra. (2050/1400). I'm not done. Now my rarest card,  
Axe of Despair.  
Bit - Holy Crap! Are you done?  
Sho - Nope. Now he gains 1000, plus 500 (3550/1400). And finally, I play  
Twin Swords of Flashing Light! And discard my final card. Normally, a  
monser equipped with this loses 500 ATK. But since Maha gains 500 for Equip  
cards, the loss and gain cancel one another out. Now, Maha, attack that  
Spider!  
-------  
Dart - Maha Vailo takes the Axe of Despair and with one strike, destroys  
the Launcher Spider. Great move by Sho. What a way to use Maha Vailo and  
Equip Cards. Luck of the draw as well.  
Cody - Big Deal. Watch Bit use another Eternal Rest next turn.  
Dart - There won't be a next turn. Maha Vailo is attacking Bit directly.  
That drains the rest of his LP. WINNER IS SHO FUKAMACHI  
Cody - WHAT?!?  
-------  
Bit - Maha can't attack twice!  
Sho - Can so. Twin Swords of Flashing Light takes 500 ATK from your monster  
and requires you to discard a card from your hand. In return, the monster  
may attack twice in the same turn. I win, Bit.  
-------  
Dart - Sho has won!  
Cody - No, he can't, Bit's...aw, dammit. Now I owe Clyde money!  
-------  
Clyde - Ha ha, Cody! I'll collect my pay later. I was here to interview  
Bit, but him and Liger Zero hauled out of here. Bit has informed me he has  
a Zoid Battle, so he had to leave.  
Mike - I'd talk with Sho, but he's already gone back to his dressing room.  
I am, however, here with Ryan. Ryan, final round, you duel Sho. Any  
thoughts going through your head?  
Ryan - Sho's tough. And he's good. I'll have a hard time winning against  
him.  
-------  
Cody - Coming up...Miss Clow vs Captain Hottie. Stay tuned.  
Ryan VS Shinji - - - Ryan  
Sho VS Bit - - - - - Sho  
Asuka VS Mai - - - Mai  
Sakura VS Yurika NEXT  
  
Note: Sorry if this was too fast or confusing. I had to get through it  
quick. 


End file.
